Haunted by Memories
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: Sam ended her relationship with Freddie before he could propose. Ten years la8r their school reunion is approaching. Both will face harsh memories & feelings will be dug up. Someone has a psychotic break & wants to kill Freddie. Written With Swarley180.
1. A deli in the middle of no where

A\n: IM BACK PEOPLE! Lol, and I am not alone. This story is in collaboration with Swarley180 who hasn't done a lot of Fanfiction writing, and I have been helping. So us working together isn't that new of an idea. Please review even if it is criticism, I appreciate every inch of feedback I get. We aren't doing an every-other chapter thing- we are honestly writing every chapter together if things workout. This first chapter was written by just me though, and looked over by Swarley180.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCARLY OR TAYLOR SWIFT

CHAPTER ONE:

"You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

But, I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark and its all too quiet

And I can't trust anything now

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake"

Taylor Swift

SAM:

"Yes, I would like a order of Sam's Ham, and Swiss cheese."

"Okay the normal amount Leslie?"

"Yep, So how are you and Chet? There is gossip that things are awkward. What is going on? You know that in a small town people will know long enough."

Of course, _oh god_… I hate gossip unless it can be used to threaten, and black mail.

"He caught me looking at my high school year book, while I was talking to Carls about the reunion, and he insisted to look at it. He looked at the comments, and saw Freddie's name with his "Love you" and page 97 forever written in my seventeen year old handwriting. So he flipped pages, and saw what it was. It wasn't that big of a deal."

I talk really fast, cause it isn't a time in my life I like to remember.

"Well… Sam don't leave me hanging- we both know it was a big deal. I know about Freddie, that you dated and broke up, but nothing detailed. BUT I know how jealous your hubby can become. What was on that page?"

"It was Freddie, and I kissing with the caption- "Cutest most ridiculously perfect couple". And it had a message from Freddie about how we will always be in each others hearts."

I feel pain in my stomach, I know how true it is in the most twisted way, that is.

"Oh my GOD! What did he do?"

"Asked me if I was still in contact with him..."

" Are you?"

" No we haven't been in contact since we broke up."

_But how I freakn' wish we were…_

"Oh my god you love him!"

"Excuse me? Chet? Yaa of course he is my h...husband." I clear my throat to try to hide my voices falter, but I know that she heard it.

_Stupid voice, why did you waver? _

"You just stuttered! Oh my GOD! You do- you love Freddie! What ever happened between you two?"

"Chet, and I? He left- no other comments about the picture, he just left me, and I had to explain to Carly about it."

_Please god let her leave me alone I swear she is worse than Carly sometimes. _

"NO! Are you going to make me fight you tooth and nail about this? What happened between you, and Freddie?"

_I give up- hear that god? I am done with this._

" We were fading, well he was, and something had fallen out of place. We had always been doing a balancing act, to keep us- us. And it was about time for one of us to fall."

_I wish he hadn't fallen…_

" God, Sam... I am sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you. I will not tell anyone even if they beg me." She leans over the counter to hug me, before picking up her things. "I better go, Molly needs me home. Here is your thirty, see ya next Thursday."

" It's okay, and let me walk out with you, your the third person here today, and I have been here since six am. And its almost eight at night, I'm heading out. I will walk out with you, let me just grab my coat."

_God I want to go home, I need a shower, ham, and MMA fighting. _

AAAANNNNNNDDDD… _**REVIEW PEOPLE**_! It's that button at the bottom middle of the page. **PRESS IT**- you know the temptation is killing you!


	2. A Workoholic

A/n: I once again wrote this chapter with some help from my partner in crime :) My co-author is... I guess you could say in a "funk". They need support. Pm Swarley180- sometimes all a person needs is to know other people have been there. Everyone out there who is part of the Fanfiction family knows there are those days you don't want to get out of bed, or can't write to save your life. The day's u just need a hug:| So send Swarley180 virtual hug:) Make their day.

Now on with the Story:)

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Taylor Swifts Haunted

Normal Pov

Its pouring rain, and the wind is so strong you can barely walk. But that's exactly what Freddie does. Just like he does every morning; rain, snow, hail, extreme heat... He doesn't really care anymore.

Freddie Pov

The rain comes down in buckets, and the wind blows trash, and leaves all over the place. May people are staying inside; calling in sick to work, locking windows, and doors… I walk with my arms crossed, and my black coat buttoned all the way up. My shoes are squeaking along the sidewalk, and I kick pebbles, and twigs out of my way. No hat is on my head, or umbrella in my hand. I let the rain soak my hair, and run down my face. Just like Sam.

_She is running ahead of me, her arms out stretched like an eagle. Her chucks are covered in dead grass, mud, and leaves- completely soaked like the rest of her from the rain. Sam's hair has twigs in it, and is drenched, but still manages to have a bounce as she hops in puddles along the sidewalk, getting the people around her who don't know her ticked. All it does is make me smile._

_"Freddie stop being such a downer! Come on, and jump in puddles with me, be a rebel! I don't care if your mom will kill you about ruining your jeans!"_

_The next thing I know I am flat on my back in a puddle, with Sam on top of me- on a crowded sidewalk in the rain._

_Her lips on mine._

_It's this moment that makes me realize I want to be with her for the rest of my life._

Funny how things work themselves out...

It seems these day's holding onto memories is the only way I stay sane.

"_Oh, holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted"_

_(Taylor Swift)_

I can't stop thinking about her. The girl that used to be my so-called enemy, but deep down inside we both knew she was a lot more than my blonde ham-loving friend whom I loved to fight with. Well at least I thought so, but maybe I was wrong about her. She broke us off before I even had a chance to fight back. Sam never hinted at her feeling like we weren't going anywhere, but the next thing I knew she was walking away from me saying we were over.

Over. Us. Gone. Done.

Sighing I turn onto the next street, before making a left into the lot that held my restaurant/ store. All that I had left.

People call me a work-a-holic because my jobs are my life, but to me it is the only way to keep sane. I immerse myself in my work, letting the technological aspects of life take me over, like her smile, and look in her eyes used to when I am at Pear. But when I come home to my restaurant, and my one room apartment upstairs she- her memory engulfs me in a wave. From the smell of the ham, to the blue walls, the same color of her eyes. Created in her memory- created to keep a promise she will never know I kept.

Sam used to dream about opening a restaurant with me that specialized in ham products, and foods. For all I know she did with her new boyfriend, or by herself. For all I know she is married, and living in Hawaii. God. Married. I wish that I had married her… But it seems that I have lost my chance. This place of mine, is my own personal purgatory created by me to keep the promise I would open that restaurant with her.

Walking inside I collect the mail, and head up to my apartment. I have thirty minutes before I need to open up. Thirty minutes to attempt to sleep. Every night I wake up screaming, and crying. Every night I re-live the moment we ended. I haven't had a decent nights sleep since then.

I flip through the mail, and see a black envelope with gold glittering cursive on it. _Freddie Karl Benson_… Ripping it open I read…

_Dear Mr. Benson,_

_We would love to have you at your graduating class' ten-year reunion…_

The letter flutters to the floor, as I stand there shocked. Sam. I could see Sam…

A\n: AND… What did you think? I know it was kinda short but I wanted to set the scene for a massive third chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! LET Swarley180 and I KNOW WHAT YA THINK!


	3. Heaven and Hell

A/n: Heyo people! I'm back again with Swarley180! And before you get on with the reading of this chapter there is something I need to address...

1. SO SORRY this wasn't up sooner! For the last three days fanfiction has been driving me crazy, it posted this chapter then it the next hour was gone, then back, ect. As a result we only got one review (Thanks for the review! And sorry if it has gotten deleted because of the website craziness..)... SO some edits were made and hence we are here again with this chapter for your pleasure (we hope). Please review!

2. iOMG. Gosh. Wow. Where do I even begin? The episode is, as of now, one of my absolute favorite iCarly episodes! Yesterday I watched it twice in one night and most likely will be watching it again tonight! From the start of this episode I loved it; all of the moments leading up to THE KISS! Then the kiss its self! THE KISS! Aaahhhhhhhh Sam kissing Freddie to shut him up and to tell him whom she liked! xD This episode was more than amazing in more ways than one.

Now on with the story stuff-

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly BUT thank you Dan for being so amazingly fabulous! iOMG blew me away! Seddie! I don't own Taylor Swift songs either.

"_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now_

_I'm haunted"_

_(Taylor swift)_

Freddie POV

I sink to the floor slowly my knees giving out…I pull my shaky jelly-like legs close to me. That letter really only means one thing and I know it. It means _Sam_. Nothing else. My head flops into my hands as I let out an airy sigh.

God I miss her.

I miss us.

We had been through so much together before she left me. From every experience on iCarly, to the hug in Japan, our first kiss on the fire escape, her twin sister, me dating Carly, the whole Missy fiasco, Sam kissing me at school, every single crazy creative nickname, all of our fighting, our weird and growing love/hate friendship…

Sam had grown up in more than one-way since we first... We both had and with us so did our relationship. It transformed and mutated into this amazing weird indescribable thing. The strange game we were playing with each other couldn't seem to throw us a wild card anymore.

When I was sick with pneumonia I remember how she had stayed with me in the hospital. The Sam I had meet years ago would have had to be forced into coming to visit me with bribery. The difference was drastic! Sam was that one person not leaving even once to go home and change her clothes when I was sick. It honestly was comforting when I would wake up in the middle of the night from my feverish nightmares to see Sam, asleep in the hospital chair beside me. In my delirium she brought a strange sense of normal to the insane drug idled real-life nightmare I was having to live. Yes, shoot me, I'm corny and cliché! Sam thought so too. That's why when it would happen- when she noticed the weird smile on my face she would try to be mad at me. Sam would attempt to scream at me for staring at her like the creepy hobo that lives in her backyard does. She would fail. I still to this day smile hugely to myself when I think of her feigned anger...How a smile would tug at her lip's while she would yell at me- calling me my own weird personalized nicknames, steal my pudding cups, and how the happiness in her eyes was just barely contained. Although I was beyond sick those two weeks spent in the hospital, those two weeks with her are still two of the best weeks of my life.

Sam and I basically became attached at the hip after my stay in the hospital. If Sam and I weren't hanging out together we were either texting each other, talking on the phone, or asking our friends about each other because we were that possessive. At some point in that period of time we started introducing each other to friends, family, and random people as the others Boyfriend or Girlfriend. Neither of us asked the other out, it just happened. The reaction to us when we started dating was really diverse. A lot of people claimed to see it coming, while others were more than shocked when they found out but still happy for us. Then there were those people who were angry and thought we couldn't be right for each other. These people felt it had to either be crazy or playing a sick joke. That Carly and I or a girl similar to her were went to be. It was _**them**_ that bothered me the most, who I fell in (and still am) in love with wasn't, and still isn't any of their concern. Carly was just an infatuation; a crush that has long past… for some reason they had a really hard time excepting that. Sam like me tried to brush off what they were saying but similarly to me it wasn't easy. Instead of voicing her strong feelings, becoming almost comatose when brought up, or beating up a dork like me- she did something unexpected. Sam thanked them for their input. Yes you heard that right, SAM THANKED THEM… I was stunned too.

Although we fell effortlessly into a relationship I guess Sam felt our relationship shouldn't end the same way. That our breakup didn't need to have to happen naturally or be consensual. While I was working up the little courage I had to ask her to marry me she was falling out of love with me. The next thing I knew Sam was telling me that we were over.

All I ever wanted was for us to continue to live our crazy lives but live them together.

So much for that.

Truly I have no idea why it happened, or what I did that could have made her hate me so much. To me our relationship was complete bliss, but heck no I am not saying we became the picture perfect couple after we got together. Sorry, but I am not in any way shape or form going to deny that we fought tooth and nail all the time, or that she still abused me. What was different then? Where can I start? Our fighting while yes, it had some anger behind it, a lot of it was heavily coated with flirtatiousness... plus most of the time ended in a heavy make-out session. Not always though; we were like fire and water, heaven and hell. There were moments when we were ready to kill each other and call it quits. When we got under each other's skin. Other times we were timid, shy, and sweet, when our kisses weren't rushed and we had a different type of longing. Completely opposite types of attraction kind of like our personalities, which is why I felt we were each other's significant other half. That Sam was the person I was destined to be with until the day I died. How corny and naïve am I? Very, and i know it. Why? Well for one Sam would rub it in my face and two-I was wrong about everything. About us. Before I could do anything about the way I felt inside about her the worst day of my life took place.

It happened before I could even comprehend it; BAM- suddenly it was _"Freddork, I don't think you and I are meant to be. Your nothing more than nerd and Im still as you call me a demon. We are the same people we were before we dated, and nothing ever really changed. If you think about it Freddifer, we never were anything more than friends with benefits."_ She broke up with me. The most amazing female I had ever known, the woman I wanted to make my wife said heck no to a future with me. She didn't even let me ask my question, she beat me to the punch. I wouldn't have stood a chance but I still wished I had been able to man up in time. Maybe she would have given her decision a second thought if she knew how I felt. I wonder all the time what her answer would have been, it's doubtful in my mind that it would have been a yes though. * Sigh * For all I know after we broke up she dated, fell in-love, got married, got her dream house, opened her dream business and has already had two and a half kids. We haven't talked since…

After our relationship ended I pulled away from everyone around me. School became the most important thing to me. The only time I talked to anyone out of school other than my mom became during iCarly...When I had to pretend I was happy, put on a facade for everyone; act like I should be acting in their eyes…Although inside I felt hallow, shattered and lost. I still feel that way.

"_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I say to you"_

* Sigh *

Moping around isn't going to help me, and I know that. I have been moping around for years. So I need to stop and get back to work. Work is the only way I can distract myself. Slowly I heave myself up off of the floor and trudge to the bathroom, my body feeling two hundred pounds heavier as I walk. Throwing the door open I start to search the wall with my fingers for the light switch. The dim light turns on creating a yellow glow as I turn the faucet on full force.

Why does she do this to me?

God.

I splash my face with the icy water that comes sputtering out and flinch when it comes in contact with my face. What would Sam say if she were here? Most likely something along the lines of- _**Stop being such a dork.**_ _**Stop being such a Momma's boy… You are GOING to go to that reunion if I have to throw you over my back and carry you myself. **_

Yep that sounds about right.

Chizz. Sam's still in my head…

I'm going to the reunion now, aren't I?

Dang it.

Fin.

A\n: Okay how bad was that? Sorry it is so short :( Tell me what Swarley180 and I can do to fix it! Review if you hated it or loved it! VIRTUAL COOKIES IF YOU REVIEW!


End file.
